


Some brushes, some paint

by Vincent_Ramone



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone
Summary: When your art major of a boyfriend asks for help with a project and it goes halfway to plan.
Relationships: Jonathan Combs/Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski | Sock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Some brushes, some paint

**Author's Note:**

> If people want it and say so I can try to write what the camera picked up.

When his boyfriend Sock had asked if he could paint him, Jonathan was rather surprised. Sock although a rather talented artist from what he's seen from random peeks at his sketch books the impish boy is rather protective and secretive of them.

"I'd be glad to" Jonathan told him happy to be involved in Sock's art.

The smile Sock had being told yes made it all the more worth it. They arranged to meet up later on Saturday in Jonathan's dorm room because his roommate would be out. 

Jonathan opened the door for Sock seeing him holding a ton of supplies and gently took some off his hands and helped him set up. "Thanks for this, my art teacher demanded I do a couple paintings because I mostly just sketch or do cartoons and I found you would be the perfect muse for both projects." Sock says.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow "What are the topics?" He asked

"The first is capturing an honest moment that I will get first by taking photos and painting later. The second is painting something that means something to me and well... You count as it hot stuff" Sock answered flushing a nice shade of pink at the end.

Jonathan got a little red himself and didn't comment. He just let Sock direct him into a position where he could get a good portrait of sorts.

The silence was comfortable Jonathan managed to zone out and be relaxed the small hums that would escape from Sock and the movements of his brushes on the canvas a kind of white noise.

Sock focused on many details of Jonathan's face and took a few hesitant moments to not be distracted as he paints. It's difficult for him because looking at someone you really love so closely has him notice so much more about his features. The full shape of his eyes and nose. The small barely noticeable smile that shows up when he's content. Just how blue his eyes are, the soft flow of his hair.

Sock mentally praised but also kicked himself for not saying he needed a nude model for this. He wants to believe and say he would have been able to focus and also have an extra excuse to stare at his lover naked. But he would be a liar if he did and knows deep down he wouldn't have kept his hands to himself and the painting would be forgotten and never get done.

Jonathan was snapped out of his trance like state by Sock nudging him. He turned to him and gasped. The painting was amazing in his opinion, the bottle blond was in disbelief really. The thought 'Is that how he sees me?' came rolling in.

Yes he was always certain that Sock loves him back but this, this screamed love in such a way it's unavoidable to see.

It's lucky for Sock he set up a camera before hand to capture video he can use later for an honest moment because he was immediately pulled onto Jonathan's bed and kissed so passionately he forgot about anything else than the current moment.

"Hey Sock we forgot about the honest moment painting you wanted" Jonathan said as Sock started to pack up.

Sock grinned and pointed "Camera on record I was planning on us just hanging out and me getting you to play guitar or something. But cuddling all close will also be good" he responded.

Jonathan turned bright red and frowned Sock innocently forgetting something important here. "What happened after I kissed you the first time after you were done the first painting?" He prompted

Sock tilted his head "We had sex? Sure it was amazing and very passionate but what's your poi-oooooooh! Well then..." Sock had trailed off.

They were silent as both realized that on Sock's camera is probably one of if not the most passionate moments they've shared in bed. "So... What do we do about it? I won't use the dirty stuff but can I even use the moments after? Do you... Also want to watch it like I do?" Sock asked

Jonathan didn't speak for a good five seconds before lowering his head. "Yeah, I do. And I honestly need to see what image you want to paint if I could accept it" he answered lowly.

Sock went to the camera and stopped the recording and brought it to the bed. Then he watched Jonathan's laptop and connected everything.

Hesitantly Sock hit play and he fast forwarded the painting process. Then he paused right at the part where they started making out and they share a look.

Sock starts the video again and the pair watch it and end up having round two shortly afterwards the video playing in the background.


End file.
